Talk:Modify recharge time skills quick reference
instead of Template:Skill_box_increase_recharge and Template:Skill_box_decrease_recharge there could be just Template:Skill_box_modify_recharge. Both tables are the same - target, effect, stats etc. it's just the data that differs. I've used same data classes in both of them (modifyrechargetarget and modifyrechargeeffect that is)... Yes, no, indifferent?(EDIT - done that, looks the same to me...) --80.3.64.13 02:58, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Pretty much any of them that have two templates should be one. Xeon offered an explanation at Talk:Signet interaction skills quick reference, but I still don't agree, but I'm too lazy to merge any of the pairs that exist. --Fyren 03:11, 8 January 2007 (CST) :: added some skills and works fine for me... --80.3.64.13 03:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) Rage of the Ntouka This should be separated from other skills as it doens't simply increase or decrease the recharge time, but changes it instead to 5s flat. Therefore, one skill could have had increased recharge time, but other one could have had decreased time. --Rotfl Mao 12:03, 24 January 2007 (CST) On the other hand, this whole table is mixed up worse than my daily plan -.- Expert's Dexterity with Diversion ... --Rotfl Mao 12:07, 24 January 2007 (CST) Also, Repeating Strike is here and in the disable skills quick reference.. theoretically it fits in both of them, but then, is it correct? --Rotfl Mao 12:17, 24 January 2007 (CST) Diversion Diversion should be added to the modify recharge time of skills section --naraphim 9:16, 8 September 2007 :That's actually considered "disabled", which is slightly different from increasing the recharge time.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:10, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Round-to-Even Does it really use that method? or am I bad at math? I tried Quickening Zephyr with Glimmer of Light and the recharge time was still one second, not 0.5, rounded to zero. Just wondering if someone can explain why, or if it doesn't use round to even. ShadowHunter 21:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Because Guild Wars rounds up 1/2 for some reason =P No, I have no idea. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Mathematically, 0.5 will always be rounded up. 0.1 through 0.4 will be rounded down, 0.5 through 0.9 are rounded up. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:48, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::So maybe Guild Wars decided to round .5 up on recharge, and down on everything else in the game? It's possible. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:50, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, ANet is very inconsistent about things. Jadoth's Storm of Judgement, Judgment much? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I think there's a minimum recharge of 1 (except 0 recharge skills) because I tested with QZ and SQ at once, still 1 second recharge. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Stacking Limit? Is there a limit to how much these skills will stack? IAS is limited to 33%, is skill recharge similar? 68.184.122.209 14:59, 3 May 2008 (UTC)anon :Stack#Effects_stacking --- -- (s)talkpage 15:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Glyph of Renewal Shouldn't Glyph of Renewal be in the overview?